The Engineer and the Time Mistress
by Donny's Boy
Summary: A set of DonRenet ficlets. Current fic: Curiouser and Curiouser. He's not her type. So totally not her type. At all. She knows this, but her hormones don't. Also? The Yellow Rose of Texas.
1. Stupid

_The Engineer and the Time Mistress_

by Donny's Boy

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the plot relating to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and I am making no money from this story. I mean no harm.

Author's Notes: So I'm now officially obsessed with Don/Renet, particularly in a romantic context. I have no idea why, because as far as I can tell there's not a shred of canonical basis for this pairing. Also, it leaves me feeling vaguely guilty—like I'm "cheating" on my OTP, Don/April.

In case you couldn't already tell, I'm a very odd duck.

Anyways, this is going to be a series of mostly unrelated poems, drabbles, etc., featuring Don/Renet. Enjoy!

---

"Stupid"

Author's Notes: Inspired by a recent conversation about Renet. Many thanks, Winnychan!

When he was fifteen, I was stupid  
As he'd roll his eyes  
And sigh melodramatically  
While muttering under his breath  
About how stupid I was

When he was twenty-five, he was brilliant  
As he proudly showed off  
His latest innovation  
With a gleam in his eye  
A slight smirk on his lips

When he was thirty-five, he was broken  
As he watched the last  
Of his brothers interred  
In hard, unforgiving earth  
While I held his shaking hand

When he was forty-five, he was thoughtful  
As we laid sprawled out, dozing--  
He murmured "Renet, I'm sorry"  
Into my hair, and I grinned  
"It's okay," I laughed in reply  
"You were just young and stupid."


	2. StarGazing

"**Star-Gazing"**

Author's Notes: Set during the events of "The Return of Savanti." A little too long to be a proper drabble, but c'est la vie.

Lying back against the cool grass, I gaze up at the dark night sky. The asteroid's getting pretty close now. A few months maybe. A half a year tops. But lying here, in the embrace of a still, warm night, I feel only calm and contentment.

"Renet," I murmur to my star-gazing companion, "tell me about Null Time."

From next me I hear her voice tinkle with laughter. "Like, everything about all of Null Time ever? Or something specific?"

Grinning, I give a lazy shrug.

"Null Time …" Renet trails off. "Null Time is beyond words, Donny. The way time and space join together … it's like a dance."

A dance? I turn to look at her with frank skepticism.

She leans eagerly towards me, nodding. "It's like a dance. Elements pulling and pushing, each individual but each working with one another. Y'know?"

"A dance. Hmm." I let my eyes slip shut, and I try to visualize it. For some reason my brain conjures up a diagram of an atom, with electrons whizzing around a gently glowing nucleus.

"Well, kinda like a dance," she amends. Renet's words are soft, just an exhalation of sweet-smelling breath across my face. It tickles a little. "If we ever get out of this mess, I'm totally gonna show you, like, _exactly_ what I mean. You'll so love it."

I tilt my head, considering. She's probably right. I probably will.

"Hey! Galileo, Copernicus! It's dinnertime, and the fish is gettin' cold."

We both glance down the hill, where Raph stands with hands on his hips. After giving Renet a baleful glare, he begins trudging back towards camp, where a small fire glows invitingly. Sighing, I pick myself off the ground and begin brushing off the tiny blades of grass that have stuck to my arms and legs.

I'm halfway down the hill before I realize Renet isn't with me. Stopping, I turn to look back up at her. She just stands there, a silhouette against the moon, and though I can't see her face, I think I can guess the cause of her hesitation nonetheless.

"The guys won't give you the silent treatment forever," I tell her, trying to sound reassuring and confident. "Come on. Let's go get dinner before Mikey eats it all."

Slowly she begins to descend. When she reaches me, she mutters, "I'm sorry, Donny. For everything, y'know?"

"This isn't your fault, Renet."

She laughs at that. Then she dips her head, quickly kissing me and stepping back again, all in practically the same motion. So quickly that I don't have the time to even wonder how to properly react.

"You're such a sweetie," she says as heads down the hillside, leaving me standing baffled and immobile, "but you're a _terrible_ liar."


	3. The Green Eyed Monster

"**The Green-Eyed Monster"**

Author's Notes: Thanks to Reinbeauchaser for the plot-bunny!

If it had been Raph or Mikey, April would have better understood. Or even, maybe, if it had been Leo. Leo didn't always have the greatest taste in women. But it wasn't Raph, Mike, or Leo. It was Don.

It was Don sitting and talking and laughing and, oh-so-casually, _holding the hand_ of that ridiculous girl. April felt disgusted. She felt disgusted and entirely justified in feeling so.

After the first time he'd brought Renet home to meet her and Casey, Don had turned to her and nervously asked, "So! Do you like her?"

"She's very nice," April had allowed, smiling blandly, not thinking much about it. After all, surely the girl wouldn't be around for long. Surely Donatello would grow bored with her.

That had been two years ago. Two. Years.

The girl had perversely stuck around and was even now sitting on April's couch, holding Donny's hand. It took nearly all of April's willpower to refrain from throwing a pillow at his head. She contented herself with simply glaring at the happy couple instead. Don was better than this. More importantly, April was better than this.

Though no one had ever spoken of it aloud, Don's crush on her had always been an open secret. And deep down April had been flattered. Attention from a brilliant, kind, sincere young man—heck, if Don had been human, _any_ girl would have been flattered. But now? Knowing that he'd transferred his affections from April to … to this so-called "apprentice time mistress" … suddenly, being Don's former crush wasn't nearly so special. Or flattering.

Startled, April paused in her glaring. Renet had just reached up to push a mask-tail from Don's shoulder, and the gesture seemed both casual and unexpectedly intimate. Then Donny glanced over and favored Renet with a brief smile. It was a private smile, full of laughter and tears, shared jokes and shared kisses, shining brightly even from across the room. A smile between lovers.

_Donatello never smiled at me like that,_ April realized with an unexpected pang. Not that she particularly cared. Of course she didn't care. Don's crush had been cute, sure, and endearing, but everyone knew that it wasn't ever going to come to anything. Of course it wasn't.

April felt a hand on her shoulder and gave a little start. She whirled around and found herself staring into Casey's concerned blue eyes. He cocked his head, looking vaguely worried, as he said, "You okay, Ape? You look a little … y'know. Upset."

"I'm fine," she replied through gritted teeth. "Just fine."


	4. One Weird Sister

**"One Weird Sister"**

It simply hadn't occurred to him. It _should_ have, but it hadn't. Not until the morning he rolled out of bed, groggily made his way towards the bathroom, and stepped directly onto her hairbrush. Grumbling under his breath, he stooped down to pick it up. Then, as he stumbled into the bathroom, he casually tossed the brush onto the counter before reaching for the toothpaste. And as he did, the fluorescent bathroom light shone off a few strands of hair caught in the brush's bristles. Don paused. He leaned forward, squinting at the hair.

It couldn't be. But it was.

Grabbing the brush, he exploded out of the bathroom, stalked over to the bed, and immediately shook Renet awake. She blinked up at him with sleepy eyes then slowly smiled. "Hey, Don. 'Morning."

He dropped the hairbrush onto the pillow next to her head. Looking confused, she briefly glanced over at it then turned her gaze back to him. Donatello crossed his arms over his plastron. She blinked some more and yawned.

"Uh, Donny? I know I don't have an off-the-charts I.Q. like you do but … I don't get why you're so upset. It's just a hairbrush, sweetie."

"Your hair," he replied shortly. "It's turning gray."

At that, Renet winced. "Oh."

"That's it? 'Oh'?" Don threw up his hands. "You are a time mistress. You're supposed to be immortal. Your _hair_—" For emphasis, he jabbed a finger in the general direction of the brush. "—is not supposed to turn gray!"

She stared at him in silence for several long moments before, biting her lip, she ventured, "You haven't had your coffee yet, have you?"

"This is not a joke, Renet. I mean, don't you even want to know _why_ your hair is—"

"Donny, I already know why!" Somehow she managed to sound both exasperated and amused.

He stood silent for a few moments, digesting this new piece of information. "Oh," he finally muttered. He felt his face warm in uncomfortable embarrassment. "Well, uh … why, then?"

Rolling out of bed, she gave him a pat on the shoulder before drifting towards the kitchen. "Because I'm not immortal anymore. Like, duh." Her laughter floated back to him, as he followed her out to the kitchen. "You were a mortal, and I wasn't. And it's not as though you could, y'know, just _become_ immortal."

Silently Don watched as she poured water into the coffee-maker and turned it on. Then she continued bustling around the small kitchen, preparing toast, getting eggs, fetching cups, with a completely calm and relaxed air. It was maddening. Absolutely maddening. He realized, not for the first time, that no matter how long he lived with this strange woman, no matter how much he loved her—she would never, ever run out of ways to surprise him.

"So you gave up immortality," he clarified aloud, not quite willing to believe it, "for me."

Turning around, she smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, Don! It sounds so serious and dramatic and stuff when you say it like that."

Donatello reached out and pulled her close against his chest. Though he knew it should be him comforting her, he didn't protest when her arms reached around his neck or when her lips, soft and familiar, began murmuring soothing words in his ear. He just buried his face against Renet's hair and held on even tighter.

---  
Author's Note: I'm really concerned that I'm coming far too close to canon Sueing Renet (if I haven't done so already). So for those of you following this drabble series, please feel free to be merciless. Criticism is most helpful and appreciated.


	5. Notches on Bedposts, Part the First

**"Notches on Bedposts, Part the First"**

"Tell me about good old What's Her Face ... Janet?"

Softly he chuckles. "Jhanna. Her name was Jhanna."

"Right! I so totally knew that. Totally." She flashes that smile of hers--brilliant and bullet-proof. "So tell me about Jhanna."

"Well. Uh." He's nervous now. Feels that he's on shaky ground. That, if he truly values his life, he'd best tread carefully. "She was ... a very brave young woman."

She snorts. No way is she letting him getting away with something that utterly lame. She shakes her head. Gestures for him to try again.

He sighs and, accepting his fate, gives the slightest of nods. "Jhanna. Okay. Okay." He digs deep and searches for something that is honest, meaningful, and yet somehow not ridiculously inappropriate to say to one's girlfriend. "She _was_ brave. Bold. Fearless. She had ... charisma. It was magnetic. _She _was magnetic."

"Hmm. Kinda sounds like Leo."

"Leo? How on earth can you possibly compare her to--oh, my good Lord." He cuts off. The horrible truth of it all slowly sinks in. "She was! She was precisely like Leo."

She grins proudly. She likes it when he admits she's right. And, honestly, she's right a lot more than he admits. They both know that.

Then, his brow furrows delicately. "Wait. You think Leo is--quote, unquote--magnetic?"

"Well, sure! But not as much as you, sweetie."

He harrumphs at that. He doesn't like the turn this conversation has taken. Not one bit. He has to take control here. If he lets her go unchecked, she'll drown him in her insanity. "Anyways," he begins again gamely, ever the reluctant optimist, "I'm not so sure we should be talking about this. Isn't this a little ... ah ... _uncomfortable _for you?"

"Nope." She shrugs. "I mean, sure, I'm not an underground mutant or an alien princess, but ... c'mon, Donny. Magic time scepter? Like, hello!" She's still grinning at him, too--utterly radiant, utterly unruffled, a hint of laughter in her eyes and in her voice--and he finds himself involuntarily grinning back.

And it is at this precise moment he realizes, with the exact same horror he felt a few seconds before: _I am in love with this crazy woman_._ I am in love with Renet._

He stops grinning.


	6. Notches on Bedposts, Part the Second

**"Notches on Bedposts, Part the Second"**

Author's Notes: With most of these drabbles, I have the New Toon in mind. But this one is very much NT.

It's kind of hard to keep from laughing. There he is, all puffed up, preening, pleased as punch with himself for his almost ... sort of ... maybe-there-if-you-squint ... "romances" with Xena and the Incredible Hulk. Well, that part's not funny. That part's just really cute. In a dorky way. The funny part, though, is that _look_ on his face--so serious, so sincere, so hilariously worried. Like she's some kind of pure delicate glass, and his words are an ominous sledgehammer of doom.

She doesn't have the heart to tell him just how many men, over how many different eras, she's been involved with. It simply wouldn't be good for his ego.

And that's part of why she means it when she says she's not uncomfortable. The other part is that she believes in Fate. (She is, after all, a time mistress.) He's with _her_ and not with them, and that means something. That matters. It has to.

Even so, she doesn't want to say that she's in love with him. Not because it isn't true. It's so true, just thinking about it leaves her aching and breathless. But she doesn't want to say it because she's afraid of giving him that kind of power. Not that she doesn't trust him! She does. She so totally does.

It's herself she doesn't trust. Because she has her exes too. Including ... _him_. So many years ago, now, back when they were both barely just apprentices. The man who told her she was beautiful. That she was special. The man who smiled at her so gently, kissed her so tenderly, and then, still smiling, stole away the scepter.

Don, though, isn't after her so that he can get to Lord Simultaneous. He just thinks she's hot. Easy. Maybe good for a chuckle or two. And she knows he doesn't love her and knows he thinks her just a tiny bit stupider than she actually is, but she forgives him this. Because he's been everywhere and seen everything, he doesn't think she's all that out of the ordinary. He thinks of her as a woman and not a means to an end, and it's enough that he lusts after _her_ and not the time scepter.

Until, as she's wandering lost among all these thoughts, utterly unwary and unprepared, he goes and changes their entire paradigm:

"Renet? I love you."

All she can do is stare at him, mouth slightly agape. She thinks maybe, maybe, she's hallucinating.

But the hallucination continues, and it sounds _just like_ Don. "You ... you don't have to say it back. Please don't think that. I mean, uh, I just wanted you to know. Just because." Nervously he pauses. "God, I'm so in love with you." He's babbling. It's ridiculously adorable. "And I just wanted to ... well, honestly, I'm not entirely sure what I wanted--"

It is at this point that she launches herself at him. Throws her arms around his neck and kisses him--kisses him fiercely, possessively, fully. Kisses him with glorious abandon, for the very first time.


	7. Getting It

"**Getting It"**

Author's Notes: Don/Renet and Casey/April? Bonus! This isn't even drabbleish. This is straight-up one-shot here, folks.

--

"I don't know what she sees in him," he grumbled irritably.

Raph rolled his eyes. "That's 'cause yer jealous." He paused thoughtfully. "And a snob."

"I am not. I just don't understand, that's all."

"Yeah, well …nobody said _you_ had to."

--

She caught him glaring in Casey's direction. "You don't understand," she observed, calmly, but with a sharp edge underneath.

He flinched. "No. No, I don't."

"There are a lot of reasons. But mostly, he believes in me, Don." She allowed herself a small smile. "He looks at me, and it's just … he looks at me like I'm the greatest thing since sliced bread."

_Because you are,_ he thought but did not say.

--

"Renet!" Mikey's voice sang out.

"Hey, guys!" She laughed. As always, she sounded ridiculously happy to see them. "You miss me?"

While Raph muttered something under his breath, Leo pretended to meditate. It was up to Mike to reply. "Sure, we did! You know we love havin' you around, babe."

Don waved hello but didn't bother glancing over. To do so simply didn't occur to him.

--

"So, what do ya think?"

He swallowed. His eyes stayed glued on the glittering emerald ring in Casey's shaking hand.

"Y-you think she'll like it?" Casey continued when Don didn't reply.

_It's gorgeous,_ Don thought but did not say. Instead, he murmured, "Why are you asking me? I … I'm not a big jewelry connoisseur."

Casey laughed, sounding nervous. "Well, you're her best friend." If he caught Don's wince, he didn't let on. "And I want this to be perfect for her. It's gotta be perfect, Donny, just perfect."

There was something in the man's voice—something that made Don's stomach drop—and Donatello found himself confessing, "April will love it."

--

April loved the ring. She said yes.

He knew she'd say yes.

They were married in March, out at the farm. She wore a white dress and flowers in her hair. Old Augie's knees weren't what they once were, so it was Don who walked her down the aisle. When they reached the end, where Casey stood beaming like a brilliant sun and Raph stood grumpily tugging at his tie, Donatello turned to look at her. April smiled back at him, looking radiant and impossibly beautiful, and then he let her go.

--

"Whatcha working on, Donny?"

Almost involuntarily he cringed. "Please. Please don't touch anything."

"Totally not touching! Just looking."

"You're supposed to look with your eyes, Renet," he replied through gritted teeth, "not with your hands."

Five minutes later, the entire lab laid in waste and ruins. Then, with a flash of light, the lab was back and in pristine condition. This time, she decided to keep her hands clasped behind her back. Don had been right. It was safer this way.

--

The baby looked just like her mother, except for the eyes. The eyes were blue. A beautiful, crystal blue.

Don held his niece and mutely stared down at the child. He didn't have words. Then one chubby little fist reached up, fingers grasping a large green thumb. The blue eyes gazed up at him, looking very focused and intent, serious and thoughtful. It was a terribly funny expression on an infant.

Almost simultaneously, Donatello began laughing and crying.

--

"You should be nicer to Renet, you know."

He snorted. "I'm plenty nice to her. Especially considering how she's always getting in my way in the lab, hovering over my shoulder, 'playing' with all my projects." Scowling, Don continued, "I don't see why she doesn't spend more time in the dojo. Goodness knows that Leo's hormones are always happy enough to see her."

Michelangelo sighed and bit his tongue.

--

Raphael grinned. "I'm yer Uncle Raph. Can you say Raph? Huh? Can ya?"

"Raph," said Leo, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "She's two months old. She can't say anything yet."

Michelangelo cackled then cooed at the baby in Raph's arms. "How about Uncle Stupidhead? Can you say Uncle Stupidhead, sweetie?"

It was then that Casey swooped in to rescue his child from the ensuing brawl. At the same time, April sneaked a disappointed glance towards the laboratory door--shut, as per usual--and then met Leo's sad, understanding eyes.

--

"Ya mean, the genius hasn't figured it out? Still?"

"Believe or not, but … I really don't think he has, Raphy boy."

"But that's impossible! She's gotta be the least subtle girl in the entire history o' females." He shook his head before adding, in a tone that was half disgust and half bewilderment, "She practically drools every time she passes by the lab."

"Hey, you don't gotta tell me, bro. Tell it to Don."

--

Frowning, he watched the father and daughter. They sat across from one another on a picnic blanket, looking very cozy. From his place near the barn, Don listened with rapt attention to the father's voice, low and gentle, as the words carried along on a carefree spring breeze.

Casey Jones was having a tea party. And Casey was smiling and chatting and looking, for all the world, as if he was having a good time.

Yet again Donatello realized that he really, truly didn't understand. But this time … this time he decided he _wanted_ to.

--

"Whatcha working on, Donny?"

He opened his mouth then shut it again. Thinking things over, he finally said, "It's a new carburetor."

She nodded. "For Raph's motorcycle?"

"Well ... yes. Actually." He blinked. "How'd you know that?"

Giggling, she just grinned at him. "Oh, c'mon, Don. Do you think I'm, like, totally stupid?" While Don felt his stomach clench in discomfort, Renet rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Raph's birthday is next week, silly! That's how I know."

"Oh," he mumbled, looking down, unwilling to meet her eyes.

--

"He's really good with her," observed Mike neutrally.

He glanced up and followed his brother's gaze. Father and daughter sat side by side, making castles in the sandbox. "Mmm," agreed Don. "He really is."

Michelangelo nodded. They fell into silence for a few minutes before Mike spoke again. "So, Donny. How are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Yeah?" His brother's voice was tinged with skeptical, brotherly concern.

"Yeah." Donatello smiled, as he watched his niece stare in utter fascination while grains of sand filtered through her small finger. "Actually, Mike … I feel pretty great."

--

"All right. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Then, on your mark ... get set ... go!"

The man slapped his hockey mask into place and leapt forward. Running, dashing, he avoided darts and tripwires with surprising ease. There was one close encounter with a laser that left a singed, smoking hole in Casey's golfbag, but within a minute he'd reached the end of the gauntlet.

"So." The man turned crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Whaddaya think? How'd I do?"

"You did great." The turtle chuckled ruefully. "My new security system? Not so much."

--

"Whatcha working on, Donny?"

"Tweaking the accuracy of the security system's lasers," he replied without missing a beat.

She clapped her hands. "Ooh! Neat! Kinda like a sewers edition of--oh, what's that holovision show you have in this century--_Mission: Impossible_?"

"Close enough." Chuckling, he turned around to grin at her. She grinned back.

Then, for some reason, his breath caught in his chest. Her eyes were big and blue, like those of April's daughter, and they shone strangely bright. He didn't understand the brightness until, suddenly, unexpectedly, he did. She was looking at him as though he were the greatest thing since sliced bread.

--

"So, April. There's, uh … there's this particular young woman, and I …"

"Oh, you mean Renet?"

He paused, utterly gob-smacked. Then he glared. "Considering that the entire multiverse seems to have known about this for ages," he blurted out, his voice high and indignant, "you'd think _someone_ could have taken the time to inform _me_."

She laughed at him, not unkindly.

--

"Uncle Donny! Uncle Donny, Uncle Donny, Uncle Donny, Uncle—"

Abruptly Don sat up. "I'm awake!" He rubbed at his eyes, yawning. "Okay, honey. I'm awake now."

"Good! 'Cause you promised to let me help in the barn today. With the tractor."

Groaning, he nodded. So he had. Why, again, had he done that? He couldn't remember. But nonetheless, in less than five minutes, she was pulling him by the hand towards the farmhouse's front door, tugging firmly as though she was leading a recalcitrant pony. Both April and Casey glanced up with barely-concealed amusement.

"Hey, Donny," April called out, her voice light and easy. "Try not to blow up my kid, okay?"

Donatello simply laughed in reply. "Sure thing, Ape."

_I get it now,_ he thought but did not say.

--

Leonardo's tone was calm but incredulous. "You … and Renet."

"Mm-hmm," replied Don absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off his computer screen as his finger clacked away on the keyboard.

"You. And Renet." Leo paused. "But she's just so _stupid_."

Don's head snapped up. "No, she isn't," he said in a low rumble, his eyes flashing a clear warning.

Flinching, Leo held up his hands in appeasement. "Sorry, Donny. I guess what I'm trying to say here is … I just don't understand."

Donatello smiled a secret smile. "Nobody said _you_ had to."


	8. Curiouser and Curiouser

**"Curiouser and Curiouser"**

She stares at him, as he tries to spark a fire with just a pile of twigs, a magnifying glass, and the rays from the sun. And, as she stares, she tries to figure out why she suddenly and inexplicably wants to jump his bones.

The physical part isn't a question. He's wicked cute. Nice smile, nice eyes, boyish dimples. The well-defined ninja musculature sure doesn't hurt, either. But he is _so _totally not her type. Like, not even a little bit. He's got that whole brainy thing going on, and he's kinda on the quiet side. And she's no dummy--even if Lord Simultaneous says so whenever she accidentally breaks one of his precious antiques--but she's much more of a generalist, while he's a specialist. As for the "quiet" thing ... well, Renet's a lot of things. Some good, some bad, some not to be mentioned within the Triceraton territories. But quiet? Is not one of those things.

So it puzzles her, this random and ridiculous crush. It really does.

Suddenly, when the sad little collection of twigs flares up into a small but unmistakably real fire, he lets out a loud whoop of triumph. With a broad smile and dancing eyes, he looks around the campground excitedly. "Guys! Hey, guys! It ... it shouldn't have been possible, but ... " He chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. "I made _fire_."

"Oh?" Leo glances over for a moment and blinks. Then he returns to his stiff-stanced survey of the horizon, ever alert for impending and mostly nonexistent dinosaur attacks. "Good work, Don."

Raph just gives a brief but appreciative nod. "Was gettin' tired of all the 'sushi.' Thanks, bro."

Michelangelo is too far away to hear, riding Zog bareback while singing "The Yellow Rose of Texas" at the top of his lungs, and, consequently, doesn't answer at all.

Meanwhile, Renet kneels and squints into the small flames and wispy smoke. To create fire out of nothing but light and glass ... it's magic. There's no other word for it. It is magic. She glances back up just in time to notice Don holding his hands over the fire experimentally, his face scrunched up in concentration, a tiny sliver of pink tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. She giggles, at the fire and at Don.

As soon as she does, his head jerks up in surprise. He's still smiling, but it's not quite as broad. His eyes aren't quite as shiny. She smiles back.

_I get it, _Renet tries to silently tell him, as his face brightens, just a bit. _I get you._

And she would get him too. She is, after all, a blonde with some hefty bazongas. That's not all she is, but she's not above using that to hook him--and using the rest of her, not so flashy, not so readily recognized, not so readily understood, to reel him the rest of the way in.

--  
Author's Notes:It just recently occurred to me that all of these fics have been written from the vantage point of, "What might Don see in Renet?" It never occurred to me to ask, "What might _Renet_ see in _Don_?"--because, well, my own love for Donatello approaches the unhealthy--so I decided to finally ask that question. Here's one of the answers I came up with.


End file.
